


Chamomile Tea

by OneWingRoyal



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWingRoyal/pseuds/OneWingRoyal
Summary: Eli's stress comes to a head during finals week at university, and Nozomi helps her calm down.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Chamomile Tea

**Author's Note:**

> These are my emotional support lesbians. Thank you for your time

This is it. Eli was finally going to die. She had run her body into the ground, and the thing that was chasing her was finally going to catch up and destroy her. 

“Oh, come on, Elicchika,” Nozomi said, looking up from her book. “Finals are horrible, I know, but you’re doing so well especially with the massive amount of work on your own plate~ Just keep going!”

“I’ve heard wonderful things about stripping,” Eli said, slumped over her desk with her face in her hands. Her usually perfect ponytail had long since come undone, and a hair tie sat... somewhere? In a mass of Eli’s knotted hair. 

“Elicchi…” Nozomi said, and she put down her book to go over and pat Eli on the back. “You’re doing great! This is the last push, and then you’ll be free! You can do it!”

“Says the person who still has the mental capacity to read words.” 

“Eh…?” Nozomi was confused by that, until she looked over at Eli’s notes. Eli’s handwriting was perfect as always -- at the beginning at least. But Eli’s mental state was reflected in her handwriting, and bullet point after bullet point her penmanship devolved until Nozomi wasn’t sure that Eli even knew what she was writing down. Nozomi frowned. Poor girl…

“How about I go make us some tea, Eli baby? I think you need a break.” But as Nozomi turned towards their shared kitchenette, Eli popped back up, as if jolted with electricity.

“No!! I can’t take a break! I still have to do the expense reports for Beta Gamma Sigma, and I have an essay to finish, and I have a whole group project to organize! I can’t stop now! People are depending on me! My  _ grade _ is depending on me!” Eli went from nearly limp to gesticulating wildly. 

“Shhhhhh. We’re having a break now.” Nozomi realized that Eli would not listen to reason, and instead she started to go for more of an “iron fist in a velvet glove” approach; Nozomi was still forcing Eli into actually taking care of herself, but she’s beautiful so Eli doesn’t actually realize it. Eli jumped as the tea kettle went off with a shrill screech. “I made some chamomile. Would you like some?” Of course, this was not a mere offer; it was a threat. If you do not take care of yourself and take a break, I will physically restrain you in my arms and thighs until you have no choice but to admit defeat, was the undertone of that simple question. Eli knew her girlfriend well, and so when she was handed a mug, she took it gratefully. 

“Great!” With that implicit acceptance, Nozomi shoved all of Eli’s paperwork off the table onto the floor like a cat pawing at a glass. The only thing sitting on the table was Eli’s fragile computer, and soon, Nozomi’s butt. 

“What was that for?” Eli asked. 

“It was for your safety! If I hadn’t done that, you might have tried to keep working on it,” Nozomi said with a grin, taking a sip of her own tea. Eli sighed; she knew Nozomi had done that for the chaos of it all, but she also had a point. Eli took a sip of tea and stared apathetically down at the pile of papers on the floor. From this new perspective, she could see all of the work that she had to do, laid out on the floor. The rubric for the first essay out of several, a coupon for some poster board, her finished expense reports --

“Oh my God. I’m such an idiot.”

“Eh? What’s wrong now, Elicchi?”

“I already did the expense reports for Beta Gamma Sigma. I just didn’t remember because I did it in a half-awake stupor at 3 in the morning.” Eli let out a deep sigh of both relief and disappointment in herself and put her head in her hand once again. Indeed, Nozomi picked up the spreadsheet off the floor and there it was in all its full glory. She couldn’t help but smirk; Eli’s work at 3 in the morning was still better than some people’s best. She wouldn’t expect anything less from her darling, hardworking Elicchi. 

“Well, that only bolsters my point!” Nozomi said, hopping down from the table and leaning down to look at Eli. “You need to take a break from all of your work, especially since you’ve already done most of it.” Eli mumbled out the last part along with Nozomi, still gobsmacked that she could be so stupid. “How long have you been up anyway?”

“16 hours? 60 hours? Time is a prison and I couldn’t tell you what day it is if you held a gun to my head,” Eli grumbled.

“Oh, Eli…” Nozomi patted Eli on the head, and she could see the tension in her muscles ease slightly. Eli wasn’t nearly as cuddly as Nozomi was, so she kept her distance in order to keep her comfortable --

Eli hugged Nozomi closer, grabbing her by the waist and smushing her face into Nozomi’s chest. She relaxed into the warmth and the softness and the scent of the love of her life. Nozomi simply smiled and petted Eli more, trailing her fingers through Eli’s hair and smoothing it down a bit. As Nozomi stepped backwards towards the couch, so too did Eli follow like a lost puppy, face crammed against Nozomi and feet shuffling awkwardly. Once Nozomi sat down, Eli clung to her. 

“I love you so much, Eli,” Nozomi whispered as she held Eli tight to her soft chest. No response. Confused, Nozomi forced her head back to look at her girlfriend, only to see closed eyes and slightly parted lips breathing in and out at a steady rhythm. She’d finally crashed. 

“So cute…” Nozomi muttered, softly giggling.

“Hrngrhngshsmrfh,” Eli responded, asleep and too content to wake up. 


End file.
